Robotic Love!
by WhitePearl6
Summary: Sakura diteror sasuke! my first fanfic! summary jelek. langsung baca aja minna


Disclaimer: Ficnya 100% aku yg buat! Naruto dan kawan-kawan bukan punya aku ToT

Warning: OOC berat!

A/N: Aku bikin fanfic! Gak nyangka banget akhirnya aku bisa publish! SasuSaku adalah pair favorit aku. Jadi, aku putusin buat pake mereka sebagai karakter pertama disini ^o^ *ngajak sasuke nari2 *

Sasuke: *manyun*

Author: ngapain lu disini? Sana! Cepet! Mau dimulai tuh fanficnya!

Sasuke: *misuh2*

Robotic Love © WhitePearl6

Home Economics

Satu pelajaran yang yah.. setidaknya Sakura suka. Lumayanlah kata Sakura buat mengusir rasa muaknya setelah 2 jam pelajaran dihabiskan untuk mengutak-atik rumus fisika. Hari ini Anko-sensei menugaskan untuk membuat cupcake coklat, beliau ada rapat mendadak, jadi akan kembali 1 jam lagi. Dan hari ini pula sesosok bungsu Uchiha menghadiri kelas Home Ec-nya untuk pertama kali. Inilah yang menjadi landasan kenapa _kitchen room_-nya anak-anak Home Ec gaduh. Ada yang bisik-bisik, ada yang senyum-senyum ga jelas, ada yang potret sana-sini, ada yang memekik tertahan dan, waah… ternyata koridor juga penuh sama siswa lain yang ngelonin si Uchiha ganteng ini mengaduk adonan dari jendela ruangan.

Ini sama sekali lazim lho! Kenapa? Emang siapa sih Uchiha Sasuke itu?

Bukan! Dia bukan member Super Junior! Sasuke sama aja dengan siswa lainnya. Dia pelajar. Tapi ada beberapa tanda plus untuknya dan inilah yang bikin dia special. Wajahnya memang diatas standar, tanpa perlu disematkan sesungging senyumpun sudah bisa banget bikin cewek-cewek melting. Dari dia masih diperut ibunya, Sasuke udah kecantol sama robot. *authordisambit* Mulai dari gundam sampai _twendy one_. Entah sudah berapa banyak robot yang ia ciptakan dan ia koleksi.

"Sakura, bagaimana menurutmu?" Ino membisikkan kalimat tanya pada Sakura.

"Hah?" Suara-suara gaduh ini… argh… sempat membuatnya harus berkali-kali mencolek adonan karena kehilangan konsentrasi. Dia beberapa kali lupa berapa banyak gula dan coklat yang ia masukkan.

"Sasuke-kun, bego! Bagaimana menurutmu?" Ino mulai emosi.

Sakura berhenti dari kegiatannya mengisi cup-cup kecil itu dengan adonan. Sekarang ia menoleh ke samping dan diam-diam menatap cowok ber-apron kotor di ujung meja yang berusaha memecahkan telurnya yang ke-40.

"Dia mengerikan" suara Sakura yang jelas meluncur begitu saja.

"Apa? Dasar forehead tolol! Cowok ganteng gitu juga!" Ino tambah emosi.

Tidak. Sakura tidak bercanda. Dia tak asal berpendapat sekalipun itu keluar begitu saja dari bibirnya.  
>Saat melihat onyx itu, memorinya langsung berputar menuju suatu sore dimana ia berjalan pulang dari minimarket. Saat itu, Sasuke sedang duduk di bantaran sungai sambil memegang remote control.<p>

"Hei kau! Diam disitu." Sasuke berkata dengan nada datar. Memaksudkan Sakura yang numpang lewat sebagai lawan bicaranya –karena memang hanya dia yang lewat disitu-. Matanya sempat menatap Sakura dengan tajam.

"Sasuke.." gumam Sakura. Ia seolah terpaku ditempat. Menurut saja pada apa yang Sasuke katakan.

"Jangan bergerak." Sasuke melanjutkan. Kini jemarinya menekan-nekan beberapa tombol di remote controlnya.

"A-ada—"

"Pegang ini." Sasuke memotong perkataan Sakura. Ia mengeluarkan benda logam kecil dengan dua baling-baling dari tasnya, dan menyerahkannya pada Sakura.

"Setelah hitungan ke-3, kau lempar robotku ke atas." Sasuke mundur beberapa langkah.

"Satu.." Sasuke melongokan kepalanya ke belakang, ke arah arus air sungai. Sakura dengan canggung mengacungkan tangan kanannya ke atas.

"Dua.." Sekarang ia beralih ke langit. Sedangkan Sakura, ia memantapkan tangannya pada benda yang Sasuke sebut sebagai robot itu.

"Tiga!" Sakura melemparkan robot Sasuke ke langit. Ia tersenyum memperhatikan robot aneh milik Sasuke terbang meninggi dan makin cepat. Tapi senyumnya mulai pudar ketika robot itu mengeluarkan.. menurut Sakura, 4 tentakel pendek yang kaku (?) dan berujung tajam. Sakura berani bersumpah saat itu ia melihat Sasuke tersenyum selayaknya psikopat.

Ia mengendalikan robotnya untuk terbang lebih rendah dan—

CRAT! CRAT! CRAT! TSAP!

Warna merah dari darah menodai air sungai dan sepatu Sakura.

3 ekor ikan dan 1 ekor burung merpati mati terkena anak panah yang dilancarkan robot Sasuke. Ia mendekat dan memungut bangkai burung yang jatuh di depan Sakura.

"Rongsok payah ini terlalu lambat. Kukira akan menembusnya, ternyata bersarang." Sasuke bergumam sambil membentangkan sayap merpati itu dan membolak-baliknya tepat di depan mata Sakura, lalu melemparkannya begitu saja.

'Tidakkah ia tahu kalau panah atau peluru akan lebih mematikan bila bersarang dan tidak menembus?' Sakura masih mematung disitu.

Sasuke berhenti memainkan remote di tangannya. Ia menangkap robotnya yang jatuh karena di _mode off_ -kan.

"You're lucky" Ia mengatakannya setelah sempat melongok lagi ke arah sungai, lalu berjalan pergi dengan santai.

Sayangnya, Sakura menafsirkan frasa di atas sebagai 'Lu beruntung nggak mati konyol disini karena robot gua tepat sasaran'

Hal itu membuat Sakura lemas dan gemetar sekaligus.

Sakura melihat sisi yang menjadikan Sasuke terkesan –menurutnya- 'seram'. Dan menjadi seseorang yang mengetahuinya, tidaklah menyenangkan. Apalagi jika kau seorang Haruno Sakura yang 'tidak tegaan'.

"Sakura? Hey Sakura! Kau melamun dari tadi. Cupcake-mu sudah matang tuh!" Lamunan Sakura buyar setelah mendengar suara Ino.

"Eh? Oh, iya."

Kini ia melupakan si Uchiha yang adonannya gagal sampai 2 kali. Dan terfokus pada cupcake-nya sendiri.

"Apa kamu lihat _icing_ bluberry?" Sakura bertanya sambil membuka satu persatu lemari di bawah mejanya.

"Hm? Kalau tidak salah.. oh itu dia! Di bawah meja Ten-Ten. Aku menyimpannya disana saat membersihkan ruangan." Kepalanya mengangguk pada seorang gadis yang rambutnya di cepol dua di ujung meja sebelah kirinya.

"Oh, makasih."

Ia berjalan mendekati Ten-Ten yang mulai menghiasi cupcake-nya. Dan Sakura baru sadar, kalau Ten-Ten itu berdiri di sebelah kiri Sasuke. Entah kenapa senyum -yang lebih pantas disebut seringai- psikopat Sasuke kembali membayangi Sakura. Ia begidik saat melewatinya.

"Ten-Ten-chan." Sakura menyentuh pundaknya.

"Oh, hai Sakura." Ten-Ten balas menyapanya. "Ada apa?" Ia melanjutkan kegiatannya.

"Aku mau mengambil _icing_ blueberry.. di bawah mejamu."

"Oh.. Ambil saja." Ten-Ten menyingkir dan mempersilahkan Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum setelah mendapatkan apa yang ia maksud. Ia masih memandangi coklat pipih bundar di tangannya lalu berdiri setelah mengucapkan terimakasih pada Ten-Ten.

'Aku akan membuat teddy bear yang sedang—' BRAK! PRANG!

Kelas seketika hening. Menyisakan Sasuke yang tadinya siap memasukkan semua cupcake rasa 'abstrak'-nya, sekarang berdiri dengan mata terpejam dan wajah berlumur adonan, juga Sakura yang jadi terdakwa dalam insiden sangat memalukkan bagi Sasuke.

"Sasuke-san.." Sakura mundur beberapa langkah, melihat seberapa besar kekacauan yang tanpa sengaja ia perbuat. Ternyata sangatlah besar, lebih besar dari semua robot Sasuke yang dijadikan satu.

Sasuke masih disitu, tidak bergerak hanya matanya saja yang mulai terbuka.

"Gomenasai! S-saya benar-benar tidak sengaja. Gomenasai!" Sakura membungkukan dirinya saat meminta maaf, matanya terpejam. Jujur, Sakura sangat takut saat ini, takut dipukul, ditampar, diteror, di D.O dan yang paling buruk.. bernasib sama dengan ikan dan burung waktu itu.

Tangan Sasuke mulai bergerak, siswa lain disekitar mereka tak ada yang bersuara.

'Kami-sama, sampaikan maafku pada Tou-san dan Kaa-san..' Sakura semakin takut. Jantungnya berdebar kencang.

Tangannya semakin mendekat.. mendekat.. dan mengambil tissue dibelakang Sakura?

"You're lucky" Sasuke membisikannya saat melangkah melewati Sakura dan yang lainnya, lalu meninggalkan ruangan.

Saat itu juga Sakura jatuh terduduk, lega, shock, ketakutan akan Sasuke yang mungkin sedang memanggil teman-temannya, juga... bingung?

Bingung karena seingatnya Sasuke itu beringasan. Tidak ragu-ragu menghajar siapapun yang membuatnya kesal. Bingung akan kalimat yang Sasuke ucapkan. Kalimat yang sama.

Sekali lagi, sayang sekali. Sakura menafsirkan kalimat singakat itu dengan "Beruntung lu, hari ini gua lagi gak mood bunuh orang'

You're lucky = kamu beruntung = diberkahi Dewi Fortuna = jauh dari masalah = tidak berurusan dengan Uchiha Sasuke.

Seandainya kamu atau mereka hidup dengan frekuensi keberuntungan buruk, apa yang akan kamu lakukan? Apa yang akan mereka lakukan?

Akan?

Apakah akan?

Jika Sakura menjadi _'kamu'_ atau salah satu dari _'mereka'_ dalam pertanyaan itu, dia tidak _akan_ mengalaminya. Karena _akan_ didefinisikan pada suatu hal yang belum terjadi. Sekedar rencana, cita, prediksi atau khayalan. Sakura bukan _akan_, tetapi sedang mengalami dan mencoba terbiasa dengan keadaan seperti itu, yang ia tuding sebagai yang belum pasti sebagai takdir.

Jelas itu baru hipotesa. Saat memikirkannya lagi dengan logika dan melibatkan jiwa sosial, Sakura terlalu muda untuk benar-benar diberi sisa hidup dengan sedikit keberuntungan. Itulah mengapa ia selalu bekerja keras: Untuk membuat keberuntungannya sendiri.

Seperti Sakura yang baru saja bekerja keras menghilangkan bau amis amfibi di laboratorium biologi. Sebuah bentuk interaksi sosial yang wajar dilakukan remaja seusianya; menjahili teman, ternyata menyebabkan Sakura kecipratan getahnya walau posisinya tadi hanya sebagai _outsider_.

Bukan! Bahkan memang dia yang kena getahnya. Naruto dan Tobi, duo yang tadi membuat ulah, mendapat teguran dan hukuman pertanggung jawaban dari Shizune-sensei yang tidak ada di tempat saat kronologis berlangsung.

Sialnya Sakura mendapat piket kelas hari ini, jadilah dia sendirian membersihkan dan memunguti isi perut katak bedah yang berserakan.

Sendiri? Bukankah piket itu berkelompok? Naruto dan Tobi juga 'kan mendapat hukuman ikut membersihkan lab?

Nah, ini nih. Teman piket Sakura itu laki-laki semua. Naruto dan Tobi juga laki-laki. Tahu 'kan serajin-rajinnya laki-laki itu seperti apa?

Jadilah badan Sakura serasa seperti saat MOS dulu.

Setelah tadi pagi membersihkan sisa-sisa insiden kitchen room, membereskan kekacauan di lab. Biologi, dan mengambil tas serta barang-barangnya di loker. Inginnya ia bergegas keluar sekolah, beranjak pulang.

Tapi dengan mata yang mengabur tanpa sebab, kaki yang terlalu pegal untuk dipaksa melangkah lagi, rasanya jarak 13 meter mencapai tangga masih sangaaat jauh.

Sakura berhenti melangkah begitu samar-samar melihat sosok berambut raven, bermata tajam, dengan entah-itu-robot-apa-lagi- di tangannya, muncul dari arah tujuannya dan berjalan ke tempatnya berada sekarang. Ia memicingkan matanya, memperjelas informasi dari lensa yang diteruskan ke retinanya. Dan benar saja..

'Sasuke..'

Oh tuhan! Bagaimana kalau mood brutalitas Sasuke sudah kembali! Dan alasannya berkeliaran di sekolah padahal kegiatan belajar-mengajar sudah berakhir, adalah untuk menghajar Sakura karena tidak terima dengan ketidak sengajaannya pagi tadi.

Itu adalah pemikiran paling logis jika dikaitkan dengan datarnya ekspresi Sasuke dan betapa pucatnya wajah Sakura saat ini.

Sakura langsung berbalik arah dan berusaha lari kenceng banget. Walau kenyataannya ia tetap hanya bisa berjalan.

Kepala Sakura bertambah pening seiring dengan derap langkah Sasuke yang semakin jelas di telinganya. Sakura mencoba mempercepat langkahnya, namun perlahan ia merasakan koridor berputar-putar cepat dan nafasnya yang semakin sesak. Kalau ini balas dendam Sasuke, kenapa amarahnya membuat Sakura merasa lemas dan ringan?

Kenapa jalan Sakura sempoyongan sekarang?

"Uhuk uhuk!" Selanjutnya terdengar suara bariton terbatuk tepat di belakang telinga Sakura.

BRUK!

Detik berikutnya menjadi gelap dan sunyi bagi Sakura.

Sasuke refleks menangkap Sakura. Mencegahnya mengecup mesra lantai koridor. Matannya sempat melebar sedikit -sangaat sedikit-, kaget dengan Sakura yang tiba-tiba tumbang.

"Hei.." Sasuke mengguncang-guncang tubuh Sakura. Membuat kepalanya yang bersandar di dada Sasuke terantuk-antuk.

"…" Tak ada tanggapan

"Hei, Haruno" Kali ini ia menepuk pelan pipinya.

"…" Sakura masih tak bergeming.

Ia lantas menggendong Sakura menuruni tangga menuju ruang kesehatan. Bagaimanapun ia tidak mungkin meninggalkannya dalam keadaan seperti ini, di koridor sepi sendirian. Sasuke tidak dibesarkan untuk menjadi seorang pengecut.

Panas tubuh Sakura menjalari tangan dan perut Sasuke. Maka ia bisa berasumsi kalau suhu tubuh gadis ini di atas batas wajar.

Dengan dua tas berat di bahunya, sneakers dan robot iron head modifikasi di atas perut Sakura, Sasuke berlari sebisanya menyongsong ruang kesehatan di depan mata.

Tangannya berusaha menggapai kenop pintu sebelum ia mengumpat karena pintunya ternyata sudah dikunci.

Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling, sekedar memastikan tidak ada orang lain di sekitarnya. Dengan kasar dan keras ia menubruk dan menendang-nendang beberapa kali. Dan akhirnya ia sadar, kalau pintu kayu ek tak semudah itu didobrak oleh satu orang.

Sasuke merasakan sesuatu mengaliri lengan kanannnya. Hangat dan.. merah?

"_Damn_." Ia mulai kebingungan melihat darah dari hidung Sakura. Sudah demam, mimisan pula.

Sasuke berlari lagi, beruntung ruang kelas sastra belum dikunci. Kali ini ia menendang-nendang meja belajar. Menjadikannya satu memanjang, lalu merebahkan tubuh Sakura di situ, dengan jas dan kantong sneakersnya mengganjal kepala Sakura.

Sasuke mengaduk-aduk tasnya sendiri, untuk menemukan handuk kecil hadiah sepatu olahraganya itu.

Beberapa saat Sasuke hanya diam dihadapan Sakura. Bukan! Bukan untuk mengagumi oh-betapa-manisnya-Sakura-chan-saat-ini.

Tapi menerka-nerka, mau sampai kapan gadis ini pingsan? Bagaimana menyadarkannya?

**TBC**

A/N: Huwaa~~ satu chapter udah kelaar… Harus review yaa!


End file.
